The Rocketeers
by Amai Kitsune
Summary: Jessie takes up a new job on the side, and Team Rocket gets embarrassed as usual. Just something I thought up in my spare time... while I was sick, if that tells you anything.


The Rocketeers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters  
  
This is a real big difference from my usual DBZ fic, but this idea popped into my head while I was at home sick and I just couldn't resist writing it down.  
  
~*~  
  
"James, wake up!" Jessie said gleefully, poking her teammate's shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Leave me alone, Jess, I was dreaming that we finally caught that darn Pikachu." The purple-haired Team Rocket member pulled his pillow over his face and continued to snore.  
  
"JAMES WAKE UP!" Jessie shouted, sending him flying off the bed where he landed sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"What do you want this time? It's not my turn to fix breakfast," James yawned. "It's Meowth's."  
  
"This isn't about breakfast, you moron, I've made a very important decision in my life," his partner said, her eyes far away and dreamy.  
  
"Do tell," he said, now interested.  
  
"I'm going to be a Girl Scout den mother!" Jessie proclaimed happily. James promptly fell over with his feet in the air.  
  
~*~  
  
"Meowth! Jess, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Meowth asked when he received the announcement.  
  
"Of course it is, I always wanted to be a girl scout! I can finally live out one of my dreams!" Jessie sighed. "The girls will be here any minute, so you two hurry up and get those uniforms on!"  
  
"No way!" James and Meowth protested.  
  
"You always make me wear a skirt!" James cried.  
  
"I mean get into your Team Rocket uniforms, you dolts. Did you actually think that I would teach these kids goody-goody Girl Scout things? We're going to recruit the newest members of Team Rocket! Meowth, I made you the most adorable uniform!" She tackled the cat-like Pokemon and wrestled him into his uniform.  
  
"Jess, this uniform looks just like yours! I don't wanna wear a skirt!" Meowth sobbed, a river of tears flowing down his furry face.  
  
"Nonsense, it's adorable," Jessie insisted. "Besides, the girls are here. Let's all have fun!"  
  
~*~  
  
Five young girls waited outside for their new den mother, Jessie. They whispered among themselves as a girl in a Team Rocket uniform stepped through the door. "Good morning girls! I'm Jessie, and I'm your new den mother! The first thing we're going to do is take care of those uniforms, okay?"  
  
"But Miss Jessie, we're already wearing our Girl Scout uniforms," the tallest girl pointed out. "Is there something wrong with them?"  
  
"Nothing wrong, deary, but they could be so much better! Wouldn't you like to have a pretty uniform like mine?" She indicated the black and white outfit with a distinct red "R" on the shirt front. The girls nodded hesitantly and Jessie let out a shrill whistle. "James, Meowth, bring out the uniforms!"  
  
Her partners soon arrived wheeling a rack of kid-sized Rocket uniforms, and the girls gasped. They were brand new and made just for them! This new den mother was great!  
  
Once the girls were outfitted, Jessie got down to business. "Alright, girls, in Jessie's Girl Scouts, we play the game a little differently. First of all, Girl Scouts sounds so goody-two-shoes. From now on, you are the Rocketeers!"  
  
"What are Rocketeers?" a little girl asked hesitantly.  
  
Jessie ignored the question. "Second, Rocketeers have to learn the Team Rocket motto! Ready James?"  
  
"Ready Jessie!" he said, stepping to his place beside her.  
  
They struck the typical pose and started out. "Prepare for trouble-"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation-"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation-"  
  
"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love-"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light-"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
  
The five girls clapped in appreciation. "When do we learn that?!" asked a small girl who clung to her Wigglytuff pokedoll.  
  
"Right now!" Jessie said cheerfully. "Now let's take roll."  
  
"Emma here!" said the tallest girl, flouncing her curly red hair.  
  
"Sarah too!" offered a spunky little brunette.  
  
"I'm Amy," said the little girl with the Wigglytuff doll, her purple pigtails bouncing.  
  
"Jenny," stated a chubby little blonde.  
  
The last little girl looked down at the ground. She was the smallest of them all; a little girl with pink hair pulled into a braid and tied with a blue bow. When she didn't say anything after a moment, the girl who had introduced herself as Emma said "That's Daisy, she doesn't talk much."  
  
"That's alright, I'm sure she'll warm right up," Jessie said. "She can say the last line; she's almost as small as Meowth is anyway. Now let's see- Emma, you say the first line, then Jenny, then Sarah, then Amy- try it from there, can you girls remember the motto?"  
  
"You bet!" Emma said. "Prepare for trouble-"  
  
"And make it quintuple!" Jenny said with a grin.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation-" Sarah struck a pose with her line.  
  
"To unite all peoples in our nation!" Amy said, tossing her Wigglytuff in the air and catching it again.  
  
"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love-"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Emma!"  
  
"Jenny!"  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
"Amy!"  
  
"Daisy!" piped in a small voice.  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light-"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"That's right!" Daisy smiled up at her den mother, very proud she had remembered her line.  
  
"They're naturals!" James announced proudly.  
  
"Meowth, you bet they are, they were taught by the best!" Meowth said.  
  
"Now that you've mastered the motto, it's time to learn the most important part of being on Team Rocket," Jessie cut in. "How to handle your Pokemon! Now let's see what you girls have."  
  
"I have a Teddyursa. Come on out, Cuddles!" Emma said, releasing the teddy bear-like Pokemon to show it off.  
  
"My Pokemon is a Seel, her name is Splashes," Jenny said, releasing the snow-white water Pokemon.  
  
"I have a cute little Pichu! Time to come out Sparky!" Sarah announced, letting out her electric mouse.  
  
"My Pokemon is a Smoochie. I call her Kissyface," Amy said proudly, letting everyone see her baby Jynx.  
  
Everyone looked at Daisy, but she just looked at the ground again. "I'll get Fluff out later," she said quietly.  
  
Meowth looked at all the Pokemon and began to drool. "Just think of how happy the boss would be if we got those Pokemon for him!"  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking, Meowth," James whispered. "But Jess wouldn't be too happy if we ruined this job for her."  
  
"First rule of Team Rocket, everyone's a target!" Jessie announced, netting the girls' four Pokemon. The little Girl Scouts began to cry as Team Rocket dragged away their helpless Pokemon.  
  
"Jess, I thought you had gone goody-goody!" Meowth said as he helped to gather up the Pokemon.  
  
"You haven't lost your touch!" James said.  
  
"Come on, let's just get these Pokemon to the boss and stop being all mushy," Jessie said. The Meowth's head balloon appeared and Team Rocket began to climb inside.  
  
"Go! Fluff!" a little voice cried out, and a round pinkish Pokemon appeared on the balloon basket's edge.  
  
"Iggly!" it squeaked.  
  
"What is that?" Meowth asked. "It looks really familiar."  
  
"You're right," James said, poking the Pokemon with one finger. "But it's so little, what could it possibly do to us?"  
  
"That's Fluff, my Igglybuff!" Daisy shouted. "It's a baby Jigglypuff!"  
  
"Jigglypuff?! Anything but that!" the Team Rocket members exclaimed as Fluff pulled out a tiny microphone.  
  
"Iggly-buff, Iggly!" it squeaked before it began to sing.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's drifting off again," Jessie yawned as she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good job girls, I knew we could count on you!"  
  
"We'd do anything for you Ash!" Amy said sweetly, hugging her Wigglytuff doll tightly. The older Pokemon trainer blushed and laughed nervously.  
  
"Can we play with Pikachu now?" Sarah asked, reaching up to pet the yellow mouse on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Sure," Ash agreed, secretly glad that the girls' attention was somewhere besides on him.  
  
"Now we promised you that we'd give you something for making a fool out of Team Rocket," Misty interrupted. "How about I take you all for ice cream?"  
  
"Only if Ash comes too!" Daisy said, latching herself onto his arm. Emma followed suit and attached herself to the opposite arm, and Jenny hugged tightly to his leg. Ash's eyes pleaded with Misty to make them let go.  
  
"Of course Ash will come, and he'll give you all piggyback rides!" Misty said, thoroughly enjoying Ash's torment. The five little girls all cheered.  
  
"Me first!" Sarah said, clambering onto Ash's back and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Ash pulled at her hands, trying to get some air.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll come and I'll give you piggyback rides, but LET ME BREATH!" he demanded.  
  
"Whatever you say Ash!" the girls said in unison. Sarah loosened her grip a bit.  
  
"Ash, you're the greatest!" Amy said.  
  
"And I love your hat!" Daisy said, reaching up and taking it away.  
  
"Hey, not the hat!" Ash exclaimed, running after the girls. Sarah continued to cling to his back as Emma and Jenny took up the chase as well. Misty started rolling on the ground, laughing harder than she could ever remember laughing before.  
  
"Ash, kiss my Wigglytuff dolly!" could be heard from just out of sight. Misty began hooting with laughter again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You like? I couldn't resist torturing Ash at the end, hehe. Well, that was entertaining, now back to my normal fics. 


End file.
